


the stars are in your eyes

by miyamuring



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Depression, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little reference, No Romance, Protection, Reader & Kim Seungmin, Sadness, angel!seungmin, kim seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyamuring/pseuds/miyamuring
Summary: But, looking at the sky, I remembered the care in his eyes.The eyes of my friend, the eyes of my guardian angel.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	the stars are in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this because I’ve been feeling really alone and sad, so this helped me cope a bit with the things that have been haunting me.  
> I wrote this when i was in a really bad headspace, and english isn’t my first language, so if something sounds off i’m sorry, I just wanted to share with AO3 something that helped, and perhaps will help many other stays!
> 
> PS: I made a little drawing of Angel!Seungmin, sorry if it’s not an artpiece but i’ll put the link here! https://roseymakoto.tumblr.com/post/630684808801124352

As the day passes by, my distress gets even bigger. Every corner of the world contributes to make my futile life even worse. But what really makes me feel empty is the fact that I know that I don’t have anyone to help me cope with my loneliness and anguish. 

And, perhaps, because of the heaviness of my thoughts, I didn’t immediately notice the little shiny sparks coming from a lonely flower, standing in the middle of vast green meadows.

When I did notice the sparks, I was mesmerized. A little smile adorned my lips and I kneeled in front of the flower, softly stroking the little beauty.   
Shiny particles started flying around me, and suddenly my hands were involved in a comfortable heat.

I was surprised. In front of me was a boy, but he wasn’t a normal boy. He had beautiful white wings. He was an angel. But my eyes weren’t focused on his wings. They were focused on his eyes. His eyes were like the sky. They were dark, but, somehow, it was like all the stray stars took shelter on them. I was at awe.

A single tear slipped out of my eyes. His right hand left my hands and rested on my left cheek, the warmth immediately blooming, seeking my heart.

“Don’t be sad love” his voice was smooth, just like velvet, and I felt like I was going to cry.

“How? How can I stop being sad when I feel like no one understands me?” More stray tears escaped my eyes, and I lowered my head, feeling shameful. Why was I crying when a beautiful creature was right in front of me.

“You’re not alone darling. Whenever you’re feeling sad, whenever you’re about to break, I’m always there” He embraced me with his majestic wings, and the hurt vanished. It was there that I understood that the small spark of happiness fighting with my hopelessness everyday was him. I smiled

“Then... I’ll continue to trust you Seungmin”

And just like when he appeared, he vanished in less than a second. But, looking at the sky, I remembered the care in his eyes.

The eyes of my friend, the eyes of my guardian angel.


End file.
